


The light at the end of the tunnel

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: There is freedom there.





	The light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).




End file.
